


The Luckiest

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas during lockdown, Community: adventdrabbles, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet, Tagged M/M because of the original characters, Trans Character, Trans Teddy Lupin, Wordcount: 100-500, jeddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Christmas was going to be Teddy's big day. She had bought the dress of her dreams, and she had stood in front of the mirror, day after day, nervous jitters running through her body. Because it had taken her years to get here, and now the day was almost here where she no longer had to hide.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Kudos: 12





	The Luckiest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for Day 28.

This Christmas was going to be the big moment where Teddy was finally going to go see the family as the ‘new Teddy’, or rather, her true self. She had come out to the family months ago, but whenever the family had come to visit them, she had hidden away, begging James to tell them that she wasn’t feeling well.

But Christmas was going to be her big day. She had bought the dress of her dreams, and she had stood in front of the mirror, day after day, nervous jitters running through her body. Because it had taken her years to get here, and now the day was almost here where she no longer had to hide. Where she could be herself, no longer in secret, but in front of all the people she loved.

It had nearly broken her when Christmas dinner was cancelled, when she and James were forced to spend it at home by themselves. This was supposed to be her year, and sure enough, her family’s health is more important, but still she could not stop the tears. The pain and disappointment so overwhelming, that she hadn’t been able to get out of bed for days.

It wasn’t until James had dragged her out of bed this afternoon, and he had shown her what he had been working on all morning, that she had been able to smile again.

James had put up fairy lights everywhere, and he had set the table, Christmas decorations everywhere. The fact that he had done all this, that he was trying to give her a big Christmas dinner, just to cheer her up, it meant the world to her.

He had told her to get dressed up, and although she had been wearing her pyjamas for days, and she thought they would be fine to wear for dinner seeing as it was just the two of them, she had spotted her dream dress hanging in her wardrobe, so she had decided to put it on and make the best of it.

“Oh, wow…,” James says, when Teddy walks into the kitchen, wearing her long red dress, her lips painted to match. Her long bright hair curled to perfection, just as she had always wanted to do. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Teddy smiles nervously, before stepping up to him to kiss him. “You don’t think it’s too much?”

“Too much? Babe, you look…” He searches for the right words, a proud smile from ear to ear. “You look perfect. And I know how much it meant to you to see the family today, but we’ll go see them as soon as we’re allowed to, okay?”

Teddy nods, tears filling up her eyes. Tears of relief, this day having built up in her mind for so long, that it’s almost too overwhelming to finally be standing here, like this.

“I’m the luckiest man on earth,” James whispers, a loving smile on his face. “Getting to spend this day with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


End file.
